Welcome Back
by La Banane
Summary: This is now my dump for one-shots concerning my two most precious little gay babies.
1. Trash

The store's afternoon rush was slowing to a stop. Mei lazily gazed out the broad windows at the people walking by. Mei glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was almost closing time. Business never came at these hours, but Mei always stayed until the very last second because of her dutiful nature. The sun was setting, and the sky was painted with shades of pink and gold. She leaned forward on her elbows over the cool counter. Mei sighed as her eyelids began to grow heavy. She stubbornly bit back a yawn. Only thirty more minutes. Mei urged the clock's hands to move faster. Finally, she conceded to her exhaustion and closed her eyes for a nap.

It only seemed like a few seconds of peaceful darkness before Mei heard the small welcoming bells at the door. Light steps crept towards her.

"Mei?" asked an achingly familiar voice. Mei answered with silence. "Are you... sleeping? It's already past closing time." Mei groaned when Yuzu attempted to shake her into wakefulness. Her mind was becoming less aware of her surroundings. The last thing Mei remembered was drifting off into comfortable darkness with warmth enveloping her.

Mei's eyes slowly blinked open to the sound of softly chirping birds. As she began to fall back asleep, she suddenly realized that she'd never gone home. She rolled over, slightly alarmed, to find Yuzu peacefully curled into a ball a few feet away on the floor. Thoughts ran through Mei's head until she recalled the last evening. She'd fallen asleep at the counter. Then... Mei looked at Yuzu's sleeping face. Mei smiled at the thought that Yuzu had given Mei the right to the whole bed. Mei quietly slipped out from the blanket, lifting it. Mei instinctively reached to brush some hair away from Yuzu's face, but she held back. Mei noticed that she was still dressed in her work uniform after staring off into space for several seconds. She hopefully craned her neck to search the room for her bag, to no avail.

Yuzu groggily opened her eyes. When she looked up at the bed, Mei was gone. A quiet, disappointed sigh was escaping Yuzu's lips until she turned and found Mei sitting quite close to her.

"G'morning," Yuzu yawned. She sat up to stretch her back in a leisurely fashion, a blanket fell off of her.

"Good morning," Mei replied. Yuzu took a short second to look for animosity in Mei's face.

"I'm sorry for..." Yuzu grasped for the correct word in her hazy mind.

"Kidnapping me?" Mei finished with a small smile, lightly poking Yuzu's shoulder.

"Yes- that," Yuzu laughed sheepishly. "I figured you'd appreciate not being the morning display for your customers."

"I do."

Yuzu felt her heart quicken as Mei leaned closer. She didn't relax at all once Mei leaned her head on Yuzu's shoulder. "I've missed you," Mei murmured softly. Yuzu grasped Mei's hand, lightly stroking it with her thumb. "I've missed you too..." Yuzu chastely kissed Mei's forehead. Mei smiled sweetly then pulled Yuzu's face down to her lips. Yuzu toyed with Mei's hair with a relaxed look on her face.

"I didn't know you were coming back so soon," Mei fretted, "I would've made you something."

Yuzu shook her head, "You're plenty for a return-gift, Mei."

Yuzu rose. "I'll make something to eat."

"I can help with that," Mei said, groaning quietly as she straightened her back.

* * *

Yuzu's attempts to own the kitchen quickly failed. Mei had claimed breakfast as Yuzu's new gift. Yuzu paced around the table aimlessly, occasionally throwing glances at Mei. The blonde carefully crept toward Mei's back as she washed dishes. Mei suddenly felt arms around her waist then loudly yelped and placed a hard front kick into Yuzu's shin. After apologies from both parties involved, the pair ate.

"That hurt quite a bit," Yuzu said, rubbing her bruised leg.

"Don't sneak up on me then!" Mei huffed as she inhaled her eggs. A flash of sympathy crossed Mei's face. "Do you need anything for it?"

Yuzu paused in thought, then she smiled devilishly. "Kiss my shin please?"

Mei glared at Yuzu, who was batting her eyelashes. Mei shoveled more food into her mouth in silence.

"Is that a no?" Yuzu asked.

"Wait a moment," Mei said curtly. She walked to Yuzu and held her shoulders.

Yuzu nodded nervously.

Mei kneeled at Yuzu's feet and met eyes with the girl above her before kissing her leg softly.

 _"Well. Fuck,"_ Yuzu thought.

Mei trailed kisses from the bruise to the edge of Yuzu's shorts. Then reached up to pull them down. Mei smiled.

 _It had been lonely without Yuzu around._


	2. Trashy

Mei opened the door to her room with an exhausted sigh. Being the president of the student council was becoming more draining as the year progressed. Although the job was gratifying, deep in Mei there was a reluctance to exert any effort toward work. She'd been staying at the school for longer hours than ever before. Aside from that being completely inconvenient for her study schedule, Mei was also missing something else.

Yuzu lay sprawled across the bed. Her limbs were flung in careless directions. They strategically blocked Mei from resting fully onto the mattress. Mei sat warily on a miniscule patch surrounded by an arm and leg of the snoring elder sister. She suddenly turned in her slumber, swinging her arm toward Mei's butt. Did Mei imagine a ghost of a smile flit across Yuzu's face? Gritting her teeth, Mei took the liberty of moving the appendage to one side of the bed. She fell back into the bed with a small pomf. It quivered slightly from the force. Mei glanced at Yuzu, worried that she'd awakened her sister. The blonde's lips had taken a definite curl.

Pausing, Mei pondered on the many ways there were to force Yuzu off of her side of the bed. She didn't particularly mind the warmth from her. It was quite comforting. Mei lightly rested one of her arms on Yuzu's chest and leaned her face into Yuzu's shoulder. She smiled contentedly. This was home for her. Mei whispered something quietly.

Yuzu turned toward Mei, almost squishing her under herself. She pulled Mei closer to her in a loose embrace.

"Can you say that a little louder?" she asked, meeting Mei's eyes.

Mei brushed a strand of hair out of Yuzu's face with a content look on her own. She placed a light kiss on her lips.

"I love you."

Yuzu giggled against Mei's lips, adding a murmur of her own. Mei blushed profusely and Yuzu leaned into the kiss. She intertwined her fingers with Mei's, pausing her mouth's work to kiss the back of Mei's hand. Mei rested her face against Yuzu's with a content sigh, occasionally running her thumb across the blonde's.

Mei was totally addicted to citrus.


	3. La Poubelle

**A/N: smol update is smol**

The sun stubbornly hid from sight that cold morning. It was there though, so Yuzu took comfort in it. She took comfort in the sound of quiet breathing, the long strands of soft black hair tickling her nose, the body curled near by. It was all home to her. Yuzu pressed closer to Mei. The breathing's steady rhythm hitched slightly. Yuzu's head rested against the rise of Mei's shoulder. Her heart beat solidly in her breast, but she stayed silent as she draped an arm across Mei.

No clocks ticked away the time. No interruptions came as Mei unfurled one arm to hold Yuzu's hand. No words were needed at all.

Mei's thumb gently ran across the surface of Yuzu's hand, her shoulders relaxing into the hold.

"Good morning."

Yuzu's voice vibrated against Mei's back, and her breath left warmth.

"Good morning."

Mei brought Yuzu's hand to her face. Soft lips pressed against it.

"It's already ten..." Mei murmured after a warm minute.

"I don't wanna move," Yuzu whined, squishing her face into Mei.

A few more seconds passed without debate. If Mei had truly wanted out she would've been up by now. A satisfied smile flashed across Yuzu's drowsy face.

"Please?" Yuzu asked sweetly.

Mei didn't answer. Yuzu pressed a soft kiss to Mei's neck and combed through her hair slowly.

"Please, Mei?"

Mei twitched a bit. Yuzu's voice always sounded nice when she was pleading.

Her shoulders heaved up and down in a long sigh.

"Okay."

Yuzu hugged Mei closer with a soft hum of approval.

"Turn over, Mei," Yuzu whispered.

Mei faced Yuzu slowly. Bright met dark. Mei leaned in; her tongue swept quickly across her lips. The kiss was unhurried, to say the very least. Yuzu felt Mei's hand combing through her hair, occasionally tugging playfully. Mei smiled against Yuzu's lips.

"I love you," Mei whispered as she held Yuzu's face close.

"I love you too, Mei," Yuzu grinned widely and smooshed their foreheads together.

"Thank you," Mei said.

"Don't thank me for that..." Yuzu chided.

"Thank you for always taking care of me-"

Mei kissed Yuzu's nose.

"-for understanding me-"

Mei kissed Yuzu's cheek.

"-and for being you."


End file.
